


What Big Teeth You Have

by Tarvera



Series: Big Bad Wolf [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beta Derek Hale, Bittersweet Ending, Breeding, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Full Shift Werewolves, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Pack Building, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teratophilia, Underage Sex, Xenophilia, full shift sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvera/pseuds/Tarvera
Summary: Going out into the preserve the first time was pretty stupid but not unforgivably so. Going into the preserve this time, knowing what was out there waiting for him. Yeah, this was probably the stupidest thing he'd ever done in his life. He didn't have a choice though, not really, it was his fault Scott had been out there the first time. It was time for him to fix what he could, he had to save his friend, no matter the consequences.Peter is in desperate need of a strong packmate to anchor him and help him finish healing. Scott and Derek are both useless to him in their refusal to submit. But an ancient ritual for rebuilding pack, a desperate teenager and a dark night might make all the difference.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Big Bad Wolf [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084568
Comments: 14
Kudos: 358





	What Big Teeth You Have

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Orchidaexa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchidaexa/gifts).



> OK SO. If you clicked on this story I hope you both read the warnings and the tags. This is a dark fic, and contains some very dark themes of non-consensual body modification and non-consensual sex. At the end, Stiles is in what you could claim is a good place, but I'll leave that up to each individual to decide. 
> 
> This came because Orchidaexa told me to go write some full shift fucking and omega breaking. So I gift this to you, boo, I hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> Peter Hale is one of my favorite characters and Steter is my OTP. I love to explore his nuances and the complicated motivations that drive him. HOWEVER, this is not this fic. Yes, he's not a straight evil character but he's also not going to get redeemed and Stiles is not going to get saved. 
> 
> If you want good and healthy Steter, please go read some of my other stories. I have several that explore that dynamic in a much better light than this. 
> 
> I've tried to tag this as well as I good. Please let know in the comments if you think I have missed a key one.

Going out in the woods to search for half of a dead body was one of the top five worst decisions he had made in his life. Going back out into the woods, knowing that there was an alpha werewolf in them, would probably blow the previous terrible decisions out of the water. He’d known this, hell, even the _thought_ of doing it got onto the list. But, here he was, tripping over tree roots and sliding down ravines in the middle of Hale preserve. 

The only saving grace of the entire disaster was that the wind wasn’t blowing. He kept telling himself this, saying ‘it could be worse’, as a mantra before shoving his hands into his armpits. Gods and little fishes, why hadn’t he brought gloves? This whole fucking night was just a series of terrible life choices. 

A rustle to his right made his heart almost stop and he let out a very unmanly yelp as an owl hooted from right above him. “Fuck, shit, thanks for that Hedgwig! I mean, what an asshole, owls are just assholes…” Muttering to himself, he kept up the shamble, walk, stumble pace that this woodland trek had become. 

Another rustle sounded, this one closer and with a few sticks breaking for good measure thrown in. The full moon’s light was more muted at the moment, the beams merely trickling down through the unnaturally silent leaves. The tiny shadows lent a whole other ghostly feel to the mountain terrain. 

Clamping his eyes shut, he took long slow breaths and counted to ten. His teeth were starting to chatter and he couldn’t feel his left toe. It was long past the time to turn around and go back to the relative safety of jeep and home. Snapping his eyes back open, he opened his mouth to speak, only to cough as the exertion of the last few hours caught up to him. When he got the coughing under control, he spoke up again. 

“I just want to know he’s ok. Please, just tell me if he’s ok.” His words seemed to fall like tiny explosions of sound, the air around him held completely still, the darkness pulsed and two bright red eyes moved towards him. 

“And what do you offer me in return?” 

He didn’t think his imagination could have come up with a better voice. The words were almost soft, like a caress, if a caress was a loaded AK47 and would litter your body with a hundred holes in a minute. He let out a choked laugh as the image flashed it’s way through his brain but then the alpha was _right there_. 

Trembling, he turned his head to the side, baring his neck for the fanged face to crowd into. “I asked you a question, Stiles.” 

Oh shit. Oh shit. The alpha knew his name. He could feel the clawed hands now, slicing through his clothes and pricking at his hip bones. Refusing to open his eyes, he sucked in a breath, forcing himself to speak again. 

“What would you accept?” 

A deep chuckle rumbled its way through the alpha and he felt hot breath against his skin. “I’m impressed, Stiles, such a good response.” When nothing more was forthcoming, he began to feel the desire of his limbs to twitch again. Damn his body and his mind. Couldn’t it just listen to danger once? A voice that he knew was his own started speaking again. 

“Good enough of a response that you’ll let Scott go? I mean, that’s what I’m here for, good responses to terrifying questions, yup that’s me, and -- what the fuck!” He yelped as he was suddenly airborne, slung over the werewolf’s shoulder in one smooth motion. A hand gripping at an ass cheek made all the air leave his lungs. 

Another rumble sounded and the alpha slapped his ass before moving forward. “By all means, don’t stop talking on my account. I enjoy hearing you try and convince yourself that you aren’t as terrified as I can smell that you are.” He tried to twist out of the alpha’s grasp only for sharp pain to erupt from his rear as this slap was not as light. “Behave, or you’ll spend the journey much more uncomfortable.” 

Feeling tears springing to his eyes, he did the only thing he knew to do in these situations. Just keep talking. “Ok, first of all, smelling how people are feeling, super creepy dude, secondly, I can walk on my own!” 

“Oh I’m aware of the uncoordinated flailing that you call walking. I’ve been following you for the past two hours. It does beg the question of how you haven't broken your neck by now.” 

Before he could respond to this, the werewolf leapt across a ravine, causing him to shriek and tangle his hands in the back of the alpha’s shirt. “Oh my gods, warn a dude.” 

Another slap to his ass. “Firstly, don’t call me dude. Secondly, we will be doing that a lot so get used to it.” Shaking, he pressed his face into the shirt and bit at his lip to stop the torrent of words that wanted to come out. The rumble this time sounded pleased. “Good boy.” 

By the time the alpha stopped moving, he had no more breath to speak. It had all been punched out his lungs by the endless jogging and leaping. He felt a bit like his bones had all rattled themselves out of his body and the only parts left were muscles and skin. The creak of a door opening jolted him into some level of awareness. The warmth of the pitch black room they entered was a blessed relief to his numb body. 

The relief was short lived as the alpha dropped him on the floor and heavy footsteps thumped away from him. Panic hit him, but before it could fully emerge, something clicked and light made him flinch to cover his eyes. Blinking, he managed to open them again to take in where they were. There was only time to register the sinister cabin in the wood vibes before the alpha stalked back into the room with a bound and gagged Scott in tow. 

“Scotty!” Trying to get his numb limbs to respond, he scrambled upright, only to fall down again as Scott was thrown into him. 

“You can untie him.” 

The alpha walked by and over to a sink in a counter by one of the walls to reach above and take down a glass. Working as fast as his aching fingers would let him, he tugged and pulled the ropes and gag off his best friend. Once the other teen was released, they fell into each other and clung for a long moment. 

“As touching as this is, I do believe Stiles is on the verge of collapse due to dehydration.” The leering voice, made both of them flinch and let go of each other. Turning to the side, he was shocked as the alpha held out a glass of water towards. Realizing just how thirsty he was, he took it with a mumbled thanks and sucked it down greedily. 

Over the rim of the glass, he was able to start to study the werewolf in front of them. Letting out a gasp, that turned into a spluttering choke, he flailed arms in the air. “What the fuck! Peter Hale?! DUDE.” He slapped Scott, who was staring at him with wide eyes. 

The alpha, Peter, smirked while Scott scooted closer to him and glowered at Peter. “He’s not part of this.” His friend said, hissing the words as the teen’s eyes glowed gold. 

Stiles was mortified to realize that both he and Peter rolled their eyes at the same time. “I’m not even going to dignify that with an answer, Scott. Now, let’s get down to business.” Clapping his hands together, Peter swept out an arm towards the single couch in the sparse room. 

The two of them remained frozen for a long moment. It worried him at how silent Scott was being, shooting his friend a sideways look made his insides clench. It was Scott that moved first, tugging at Stiles arm as the teen stood up. Giving Peter a wary look, he let himself be pulled to the couch and collapsed into it, managing to splosh water all over himself in the process. 

The alpha made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a laugh and the offending beverage was plucked out of his hand and set on a side table that looked like a decent wind would scatter it. Still smiling, Peter stood over both of them, hands shoved into his pockets and a gleam of red in his eyes. 

“Your timing is fortuitous, Stiles. Scott here has continued to refuse to see reason and the benefits of submitting to me as his alpha.” 

Sliding a glance in Scott’s direction showed the teen glaring at the floor with clenched hands that were starting to drip blood. “Shit, Scott your --” He was reaching over towards his friend but Scott wrenched away from him, shifting the glare in his direction. 

“I’m fine.” 

Seeing that Scott was going to be unhelpful, he turned back to Peter. He felt very small, sitting on this ratty couch with the alpha looming over them. It made his skin heat up and he narrowed his eyes at the man. No one got to intimidate him like this. Before his brain could fully catch up, he surged to his feet and into the alpha’s space. 

“Look, you might be this great mighty alpha werewolf, who thinks you deserve loyalty because you chose a random teenager’s life to ruin, but just no. Scott doesn’t owe you a single damn thing. I know you must get off on this whole fucking terrifying vibe you have going but this is not how you gain a pack or loyalty. Kidnapping, assaulting, molest--” 

He was cut off as Peter reached out and yanked him forward. Yelping, he stumbled and would have fallen if the alpha’s hand on the back of his neck wasn’t holding him up. Claws were pricking at the back of his neck as terror was racing up his spine. His breath was coming in short, panicky bursts and his hands were uselessly scrabbling at Peter’s wrist. The alpha’s eyes were bright red and they seemed to burn through him, making him feel raw and exposed. 

The wrist jerked and he was forced downwards in an uncoordinated tumble. Feeling his breaths rattle in his chest as Peter’s hand held him on his knees to the side of the alpha. “Scott, your choice is simple. Either you submit to me now and I let you take Stiles home. No more harm done to his pretty body. Refuse and you have until Stiles’ completes the change to leave my territory forever.” 

There was a crash and snarl as Scott swung wildly at Peter. The alpha grabbed Scott’s arm, twisting it, so the teen’s momentum caused him to flip around. The crack of a broken bone, layered with Scott’s scream echoed throughout the cabin. Stiles’ couldn’t make himself move. His body was going numb again as the alpha’s words sunk in. Holy high hells, Peter was going to make him a werewolf. 

Scott was uncurling off the floor, shift gone and eyes wild as they found Stiles’ panicked gaze. Almost immediately, his friend looked away and cradled the broken arm tight to his body. “You promise?” 

The hand on his head and neck tightened and he whimpered at the pressure. Scott flinched, tears starting to track down the teen’s cheeks. “You have to leave my territory, Scott. I won’t stand to have a lone wolf on it.” 

“What? No! Scott, don’t, we can figure this out, ok? Please don’t leave me here.” Stiles couldn’t help the panicked outburst. Peter had to be wrong, Scott wouldn’t leave him here. It would be better to submit and they could do something to get out of it later. 

Shaking his head, Scott slowly backed away. “I can’t, you don’t -- I’m sorry, Stiles, you don’t know what he means by submit...I can’t, I’m sorry but I can’t.” 

“Scott!” Now, he started to struggle but Peter’s grip was too tight. It was with a despairing sort of horror that he watched the boy who’d promised to never leave him behind back up to the door and with one last broken look, dash out into the darkness of the night. 

“There is something you need to understand.” Peter’s words felt wrong in the stifling silence that had fallen since Scott’s departure and he struggled to force his mind to pay attention. “This isn’t how this is supposed to be done. If I were not so desperate and not on the very edge of sanity, I would never have considered this.” 

“What…?” The words didn’t make sense, he didn’t understand and his confusion was swirling around somewhere in the middle of the fear and betrayal. 

“I need stability.” Peter continued to speak as he let go of Stiles’ head and backed off a few paces. “I need a strong bond that will give me that security and sanity that I need to be able to protect my pack and what is left of my family. This land has been Hale land for generations, II won’t let it go unprotected.” 

His limbs refused to cooperate, so let himself sag to ground and stared up at the alpha. “You need a beta, then? Right? What about Derek?” 

Something twisted across Peter’s face but it was gone before he could calculate it. “I need something more than a beta. Something stronger, that will give me everything I need to continue on. I won’t apologize, I am glad of Scott’s choice, you’ll be so much better for this then he ever would have been. I do regret it has to be this way, that you’ll be so afraid and it will hurt this much.” 

The alpha dragged his shirt off, then the hands moved to undo his belt. Stiles felt the panic returning. This couldn’t possibly be what he thought, could it? But then Peter’s red eyes met his. “You should undress yourself, I won’t have the control necessary to do it without hurting you.” 

Shaking his head, he scrambled backwards until his back hit the wall. “No, no, please, don’t, please.” 

The naked man strode towards him, fangs started to inch out. “This will go so much better for you if you don’t resist.” Squeezing his eyes shut, he yelped as Peter’s clawed hands dragged him back into the center of the cabin. “Last chance, Stiles, easy or hard?” 

Tears were spilling down his cheeks as he swung a wild elbow, trying to hit at the alpha. “Fuck you, fuck you and your stupid ass bullshit.” One of his wild kicks managed to hit Peter in the thigh, with a grunt, the hands loosened. With another kick and thud, he managed to scramble back and towards the door. 

A roaring snarl made him glance back just as the shifted werewolf plowed into him. Dazed by the impact, he stared up at the alpha. His lungs could barely get the oxygen he needed to breathe. The wolf was massive, with lips curled back in a silent snarl and clawed hands landing heavily on the ground next to his shaking body. 

Everything seemed to freeze for a long, horrible moment. His body refused to so much as twitch under the blazing red gaze of the alpha werewolf above him. The wolf’s lunge forward was as shocking as it was expected. Powerful jaws clamped down on his side, teeth easily passing through his layers of clothing. 

The pain brought back clarity and movement. Yelling, he twisted, beating his hands against the skull of the wolf. Snarling, the wolf wrenched him back then released him only to pounce again, forcing him face down on the ground. His fingers were scrabbling on the wood for some sort of purchase. But the wolf’s teeth plunged deep into his shoulder. White hot pain burst through him and dark spots danced across his vision. 

Claws dug into his sides, ripping off his jeans like they were paper. Something hard and sticky started to rut against his back as the alpha’s growl grew stronger. Whimpering, he tried to make his hands move but his whole body felt like it had gone on lockdown. He was helpless, lying there, in the grip of the wolf’s maw. 

A low tingle started to travel down from the bite into his belly. The alpha rutted faster and he gasped at the burning sensation that flowed through him. Something twisted inside him and he screamed again at the shooting pain from his insides. The jaw tightened it’s grasp and with another scream, he felt darkness start to drown him. 

Sharp, jarring pain brought him back to awareness. The wolf was still draped over his back but something hard had been shoved under his belly. Teeth were now clenched into his forearm and he could feel the blood from the earlier bite sliding down his neck to the floor. Something was wrong inside his body. The heat inside him was overwhelming and he felt desperate for release. 

Something hard shoved against his hole. He whimpered at the slow burn of the cock sliding in. The alpha’s cock kept going until it hit something hard inside him. Grunting and growling, the alpha pulled out and slammed back in, startling a scream out of him. Again and again, the massive cock was rammed into his body. Finally, the alpha stilled and something pulsed within him. 

Please be done, he thought fervently, please. Peter pulled out, but before relief could hit, the teeth released his arm to throw up a head and howl before slamming back in again. He thought he might never stop screaming as the alpha’s cock broke through something inside him. He had no idea how many times the alpha slammed in, carving the hole deeper inside him. His mind had gone hazy, his body numb. 

At some point, Peter stilled again and the weight of the wolf collapsed on top of him. A tongue began to lick at the wounds and a nose nuzzled at his ear. A low rumble started up, soothing something inside him and he felt his eyes slowly start to close. The rumble intensified, the licking became a comfort and the warmth in his chest felt peaceful. All his instincts told him that he was safe now, safe and here, with his alpha. It would be ok, his alpha would take care of him.

* * *

He woke up with need pulsing through him. With a deep groan, he rolled over in a daze, burying his head into something soft. His whole body felt hot and feverish. His abdomen was a tangled mess of pain and need. Clutching at the fabric underneath his hands, he realized his cock was hard and aching. 

Movement to his left made him twist his head and he moaned at the sight of his alpha standing there, naked and hard. A hand brushed gently over his head, tilting it back so he could sip at the water glass in Peter’s other grip. The touch made him ache for more and he whimpered as his body pulsed urgently. 

“There you go, drink first and then I’ll satisfy you. You need to stay hydrated, we have a long week ahead of us.” 

Not knowing or caring what Peter was talking about, he guzzled down the water and preened as his alpha gently praised him. Then, finally, strong hands wrapped around his hips and pulled them up and back. They both groaned as Peter slid easily inside him. He felt so full and so right. The slow slide of the cock in and out of his body was amazing. 

Then a hand was on his own cock, teasingly tugging and pulling. He came with a muffled shout, squeezing tight on the cock in his body. Blunt teeth sank into his shoulder as Peter stilled, pulsing his release deep inside Stiles’ body. Pressure grew inside him and he cried out again at the sensation of being so perfectly full. 

“What a good omega you are for me, what a good boy.” Peter whispered the words into his ear, pulling him back down on the bed to lie on his side with the alpha still embedded deep within him. “That’s in, rest, I’ve got you.” 

He had no idea how many times he woke up feeling that deep pulsing need and just being so empty. Peter was always there, with soothing words and cool hands. The best times were when Peter shifted and the wolf’s cock, large and wonderful, was pushed deep inside him. Everything just felt so right and perfect in those times. 

Small other bits and pieces came into his mind at times. The rare moments of lucidity bringing with them feelings of fear or anxiety. The times when he would flinch away from Peter, his whole being flaring up with the intense feeling of wrongness. One time he remembered lashing out and managing to make it off the bed. Peter was on him in an instant, arms encircling his torso and tucking him in close. 

“Just breathe for me, sweetheart, just breathe, you’re ok.” 

Tears ran down his face as he weakly shoved at the werewolf’s chest. “No, no, what did you do?” 

“Shhh….it’s ok, I’ve got you, it’s going to be ok.” Peter’s face nuzzled into his and the alpha licked at the falling tears. “I know it’s confusing and terrifying but you are going to be more than ok, Stiles, you’re going to be magnificent.” 

Desire washed over and groaning, he tilted his neck back. Peter was quick to press kisses down the offering while deft hands maneuvered him back into the bed. Laid out on his back, he stared up at the alpha, his body still trembling as another surge of heat raced through him. Groaning, he arched up his back then gasped as a firm hand wrapped around his cock. 

“That’s it, sweetheart, let your alpha take care of you.” Fingers played around the edge of his hole, brushing against the slickness already there. He keened as the finger inside him brushed against something that sent sparks of pleasure shooting through him. It wasn’t enough though, he was still so empty, he needed more. 

“Please alpha, please, need more.” 

“Tell me what you need, my omega, tell your alpha what you need.” 

He gasped, bucking up his hips and barely able to speak from the intensity of the fire inside him. “I’m so empty alpha, need you to fill me, please fill me.” 

Peter moaned, leaning in to give him a bruising kiss. “Oh sweetheart, the things you do to me. Don’t worry, baby, I’ll give you what you need. Turn over, shifting in you will help this confusion, I think.” 

Not caring about the details, just knowing he needed his alpha inside him right now, he turned over with whine. He could already feel Peter starting to shift into the alpha form over him. Quickly, he leaned down on his arms, bracing himself with his ass in the air. The deep rumble of approval made him preen. 

Peter was quick to slide all the way inside him, making him whimper and twist in pleasure. The wolf’s fur rubbed back and forth on his back as Peter chased orgasm, making Stiles keen at the feel of it. The feeling of fullness chased away the burn of the heat, leaving only warmth and comfort in its wake. His release came just as the alpha locked inside him, growling and biting down on his neck. 

Exhausted now, he let his eyes flutter back shut. He knew there was something he should be paying attention to. Something he was missing, but it didn’t matter right now. He was safe and everything felt so good.

* * *

A howl startled him awake. Jolting upright, he had barely a moment to realize that he felt cold for the first time since he had first entered the cabin, when the bedroom door was wrenched open. Peter walked in, a fiery glint in the alpha’s eyes. His mind still felt sluggish so he didn’t protest as the wolf scooped him off the bed, licking into his mouth with glee. 

The kisses trailed along his jaw and down his neck. Desire raced up through his body but without the heat and need from earlier. His mind was starting to slot all the pieces into place and remember everything that had happened. Managing to get his hands up, he pulled at the back of Peter’s head. 

“What…?” 

Shining red eyes stared into his own. The alpha blinked and hummed thoughtfully as the red faded away. “It’s fading.” 

He tugged again at the ends of Peter’s hair. “What is fading? What did you do? I feel --” 

Peter kissed him again, long and sweet. Whimpering, he clung at Peter’s shoulders. Everything in his body craved and loved this touch from his alpha. “You feel what you should be feeling, sweetheart. That fire within you calls to me and I call to you.” 

Pushing again at the alpha, who rolled blue eyes and backed up a step, Stiles ran through everything that could mean in relation to his very pitiful wolf knowledge. “I...I don’t understand. Peter…” 

A hand brushed across his cheek and rubbed gently at his jaw. “I promise I’ll explain it. I’ll explain everything, but right now baby, I need you. I need you to open yourself for your alpha, can you do that for me omega?” 

Heat pooled in his stomach and that burning need rushed back into him again. Nodding, he stumbled back towards the bed. Within moments, Peter was slipping back into him like the alpha had never left. It felt different this time on his back, soaking in the alpha’s possessive gaze. Peter moaned as he started fucking in and out of Stiles’ body. 

“Oh baby, gods, you were good in heat but this...you’re so tight for me baby, so good for me. Fuck, I did it, I killed the one who destroyed my family. She didn’t stand a chance against me, even with her minions at her side. I ripped through them like they were made of paper. I couldn’t have done it without you, sweetheart.” The thrusting became more urgent and Peter’s voice less coherent. Stiles felt the heat building he gasped and arched up, clenching around his alpha’s cock. Eyes rolled back, he spasmed as he came, splattering his release all over himself. 

“That’s it, my beautiful omega, look at you, all desperate for me. You gave me this strength. I’ll keep you and our pups safe, always, I’m the alpha and no one will ever take my pack from me again.” Breathing hard and with one last slam of hips, Peter groaned as Stiles felt the alpha’s knot get locked into place. Wrapping muscled arms around his pliant body, Peter shifted them so he could breathe into the back of his neck. 

Mind still racing, Stiles waited out his body’s reaction to the stimulus before speaking up again in a low voice. “It was Kate, wasn’t it?” The arms tightened for a moment, then loosened again. “I wondered, you know, the way Derek talked about the Argent’s, he was so sure it was them but my dad’s files had nothing. I knew he had to know something more...fuck...did you kill all of them?” 

“Just Kate and her minions. Useless bugs almost. No, now that your change is completed and the heat is finished I’ll go have a long chat with Christopher. I have to start contacting all the right people as well, start rebuilding allies.” 

Before he could ask any more questions, Peter ground in with his hips, pushing the knot deeper inside him. It sent sparks of pleasure through him and he bit off a curse as his body pushed into the knot. Before he lost in the pleasure, something the alpha had said caught up with his addled mind. 

Eyes wide, he twisted, wincing as the knot tugged uncomfortably inside him. “What the fuck do you mean by pups?!” Peter heaved a deep sigh and tried to nestle back down into the bed but Stiles was awake now. “No! Dude, you are not going to distract me with your hot body and amazing sex skills again, what the actual fuck did you do to me?” 

Glaring at him, Peter huffed and shifted slightly so the pressure on the alpha’s knot went down. “Must we do this right now? You’re ruining the afterglow, baby.” 

Feeling fangs itching at his gums, he smacked at Peter with as much force his awkward position would let him. “Yes. Now. Peter, what...I don’t…” Panic started to crawl its way inside him. Pups. Omega. Peter had been talking about doing something different with him. 

“Breathe, Stiles.” He was pulled back down against Peter’s chest, the alpha letting out a soothing rumbling noise. “I’d say that I wish you weren’t so fast to put the pieces together but what drew me to you was your intelligence, so I suppose I can’t truly be upset by this.” 

“Stop, just tell me. Stop with the bullshit.” 

Hot breath huffed against his ear. His body began to release some of the panic and tension at the alpha’s soothing attention. He had to fight to hold onto his anger as his body just wanted to give in and let go of all this fear and panic. 

“I told you, I needed a strong packmate to balance myself. I was not making rational or sound decisions since Laura’s death. Had I been in my right mind I would have never hurt her. The pain I was in made me unable to recognize her scent and I -- well, you saw.” 

Stiles winced and some of the fight went out of him. “But Scott --” 

“Scott was another mistake. Biting without permission never ends well. With none of the submission from the beginning, he was truly my beta. He couldn’t help me finish healing or give me the strength I needed to go after Kate.” Peter’s hands continued their rubbing, up and down his body. It was hard to focus, hard to keep asking the questions he needed to ask. 

“But you bit me, you r-- did whatever you did to me.” 

Soft lips kissed at the back of his neck, making him melt back into Peter’s arms fully. “This is different, sweetheart, this is so very different. It’s an ancient practice that most modern packs would scorn at. With good reason, it’s much harder to explain nowadays why a man would bear children. But I was desperate and there is nothing stronger than a bond between an Alpha and their omega mate.” 

New instincts fought a war with old thoughts. He could feel more tears start to leak out of his eyes. “You said pups.” 

“A term most werewolves use to describe their offspring. Really, Stiles, I would have expected you to get more stuck on the pregnant part than my wording.” Peter’s tone was light and airy but he took in a deep breath and realised with sudden clarity he could smell the deception. 

A rumble of a growl emanated out of his chest. “Stop. Lying.” 

The alpha heaved a great sigh. “Fine, I was trying not to overwhelm you but if you insist. Yes, pups, if an alpha gets their omega pregnant while shifted, multiple children are born and yes, they are born as wolf cubs. The alpha then gets to decide when to help them shift back in human form.” 

“Wolf CUBS?! Peter, oh my god, oh my god, get out of me now, I need to kill you!” He started struggling, flailing against the immovable alpha. 

A loud snarl and he was shoved face first into the bedding, the heavy weight of the wolf draped over him. “Calm down.” The order broke through his panic and he started taking in deep breaths again. “I understand this is terrifying and new for you, but I will not tolerate threats to myself or actions that might harm our cubs. Do you understand?” 

Gasping, he nodded, unable to speak as the damn seemed to break on his emotions and a sob broke through. “I can’t. Peter, I’m only seventeen, I can’t have kids, I had a plan and college and my dad! Oh shit, what will my dad say? Can I even see him again? He won’t survive losing me, Peter --” 

“Shhh, it’s ok, baby, it’s ok.” Peter slid out of him then turned him around to cradle him. Stiles just clung to and sobbed until he couldn’t find the tears anymore. “Let’s get you cleaned up, all right?” Peter said, murmuring more praise and maneuvered his exhausted body up and into a small bathroom. “It isn’t much right now, but when I get my identity back I’ll get us somewhere much nicer.” 

It was easier to let himself do what Peter directed. Soon, he was dressed and sitting at a small table while Peter was pulling cans out of the cupboards and putting pots on the stove. He still felt a bit detached from his body. His mind couldn’t comprehend that this was actually happening to him. 

Trying to distract himself from the darker thoughts entering his mind, he stared down at his hands and flexed the fingers. Claws sprang out so fast that he yelped and fell off the chair. “Holy shit! I have claws!” 

Peter gave him a flat look from the kitchen. “Yes, that is included with the perks of being a werewolf. Sit back on your chair, you need to eat.” 

Too fascinated by popping his claws in and out, he stayed on the floor until Peter pulled him up by the scruff of his neck. “Dude! What else can I do? Are you going to be like my werewolf yoda? Oh shit, can I turn into a wolf?” 

A small smile tugged at Peter’s lips. “Please, I’m much more suited to an Obi Wan. Now. Eat.” 

Eyes wide, he dived into the food. “You’re only saying Obi Wan because he was hot.” 

“Thank you, I’m glad you find me attractive.” The smug smile the alpha sent him got his hackles up. 

“Hey, just because you’re objectively smoking hot doesn’t mean you aren’t still a dick who doesn’t know the meaning of the word consent.” 

Peter’s eyes flashed. “I already explained all that.” 

Eyes narrowed, he swallowed some more food down before replying. “Look, all these new things, emotions, instincts, whatever you want to call them, have me spinning here but explanations do not equal justifications. You might have been desperate and not all there and it might be this omega bond that’s stopping me from being as traumatized as I should be over it...but that doesn’t make it ok.” 

The air seemed charged now, as if one wrong word or movement would spark a storm. Peter stared at him, face blank and unmoving. Every instinct in his body was screaming at him to submit and accept the alpha. He couldn’t give in, not right now, not at this moment. Peter needed to understand that he wasn’t going to be a pawn or puppet. 

After what seemed like a neverending moment, Peter got up and moved to kneel in front of him. The alpha pressed a hand to his abdomen, the touch made him gasp as he felt something flutter inside him. Tears pricked at his eyes and he looked down at Peter, trembling in the silence. 

“You’re right. It wasn’t ok. But it is done now and these…” The flutter happened again, Peter drew in a deep breath and Stiles was shocked to see the alpha’s eyes filling. “...these pups and you mean everything to me now. I just hope you’ll give me a chance to prove that to you.” 

He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply, focusing the concentration he could muster on the tiny life forms inside him. “Is that…? Peter can I feel their heartbeats?” 

Peter’s hand spasmed for a moment and the alpha laid a trembling head on his knee. “Yes, yes you can.” 

“Oh fuck I’m really having babies. This really happened, I’m like werewolf married to you, aren’t I?” 

Peter looked up again, eyes dark and dilated. Swearing again, he dragged the alpha up for a kiss. It was returned hungrily, gentle hands tucking themselves around his body to pull him up and flush with the alpha. Just when things were about to get interesting there was a loud bang against the door. 

He found himself pressed into a corner in the kitchen and half shifted Peter was at the front door before he could even register what had happened. The silence after he heard the door opened was killing him. Inching carefully to the edge of the counter, he peaked around, only to breathe a sigh of relief. 

“Sourwolf! Dude!” The furious looks he got from both werewolves felt entirely unjustified. “What? Come on, it’s just Derek.” 

“And the last time I checked, Derek was trying to kill me.” 

“You killed Laura.” Derek’s voice was flat and now that Stiles could smell so much better. Seriously, this smell thing was like the most awesome part, though now that he thought of it, the boys locker room would probably change his mind. 

“And I already explained that to you. I am sorry Derek. I truly am. Now, if you’d like to be reasonable, you can come in and eat something and we can talk about where we go from here.” 

Derek remained frozen in the door, breathing heavily as he looked between Stiles and Peter. “I talked to Scott.” 

Peter stiffened, all warmth gone as he shifted to block Stiles from Derek’s view. “Is that so.” 

Stiles felt all the air rush out of him and he was barely able to choke out the question, “Wait. Did Scott know?” Derek and Peter kept glaring at each other, not looking at him or acknowledging the question. Stalking up to Peter’s side, he pushed at the alpha’s shoulder. “Did. Scott. Know.” 

Growling, Peter backed up, pushing him to stumble backwards as well. “Now is not the time for this. Go into the bedroom while Derek and I have a discussion.” 

“No. I’m not a child Peter, you don’t get to send me to the bedroom for adult conversations. Derek, what did Scott tell you?” 

Derek splayed out his hands and took a couple of halting steps into the cabin. “I’m not going to hurt Stiles. I’m here because I need answers, Peter, I need to know if I can -- if you are sane enough as an alpha right now.” 

The growl subsided to a low rumble, though Peter still had a handful of Stiles’ shirt in a death grip. “There is another ritual for when a bitten wolf was turned without consent. It is one of submission to the alpha and evolves some bloody elements that Scott was very opposed to. It would have secured our pack bond and made him more obedient to me. But no, Stiles, Scott did not know what my plans were for you. The only way to get consent from a turning bite that wasn’t agreed to is what I did to you. It wouldn’t have worked with Scott.” 

Derek’s eyes widened and then zeroed in on Stiles. “Peter...what did you do…?” Taking a deep breath in, the beta’s eyes flared bright blue and the look on his face turned to one of awe. 

“Uhh…” Stiles took a few more stumbling steps backwards as Derek fell forward at him, hands hovering just over his stomach. He turned to Peter with a wide eyed look but the alpha had a small smirk on his face and was now backing up away from them. 

“You can smell him, can’t you, Derek? Smell those new hormones and the pups inside him.” Derek whimpered and leaned forward. Stiles froze as the beta rested his forehead on the stomach in front of him. Peter just kept talking, his voice soft and smooth. “I’m building a strong pack, a Hale pack. I need you in it, Derek, I need you by my side to help protect our family.” 

With soundless steps Peter pressed up against Stiles’ back and rubbed a hand through Derek’s hair. Having Peter so close and smelling so good, mixed with the dizzying scent of Derek’s need, Stiles couldn’t help the moan that escaped him. Peter tucked an arm around his waist and rubbed at his belly while starting to kiss up his neck. Heat pooled in his belly as he felt his cock start to plumb up. Derek whined into his stomach while tangling fingers in his shirt. 

He could feel a hot flush on his cheeks, why was he reacting like this with Derek right there? But then he felt Derek huff a hot breath over the head of his cock through the thin pants he had on. Gasping, he bucked up and Derek’s grip on his hips tightened. 

“See how much he wants this, Derek? Smell him, he’s such a needy little thing, isn’t he?” Peter had tucked fingers in the waistband of his pants and was slowly pushing them down. Derek moaned, low and deep then looked up at Stiles, eyes darkened and dilated. 

Still trying to make sense of everything, Stiles whined and tried to move his hands around, to do what he wasn’t sure but then Derek’s mouth was on his cock. Crying out, he bucked up again, letting out high pitched whining noises as that hot mouth enveloped his cock. Sucking, licking and doing gods know what to it while Stiles writhed in the tight hold Peter had on him. 

Then fingers were pushing up into his hole and he thought he might have screamed as he came. Derek sucked everything down until he was sure he’d collapse if Peter wasn’t still holding him up. Before he had a chance to recover, he found himself stripped and in the bed, lying on back, his head pillowed on Peter’s naked thigh while Derek slid lubed up fingers in and out of him. 

It was all too much and not enough, his whole body felt oversensitive and raw but the continual brushes over his prostate had him swelling up again. Dragging his legs up around his waist, Derek pressed inside him with a dark moan. Stiles whined at the burn at the sliding cock but soon pleasure was racing through him again as Derek staring fucking him in earnest. 

Peter’s blunt nails were dragged over and rubbing at his nipples and shit, he did not remember them being this sensitive before. He knew he was begging and pleading to be filled, arching into Peter’s lap and making a keening noise. At some point everything just blurred into one long endless ache of pleasure. 

Derek pulling out of him, brought his mind gasping to the present and he whined, reaching for the beta. “Noooo, please, so empty now, alpha, please…” 

“Don’t worry, sweetheart, I’ve got you, Derek just can’t knot you like I can, can he? Move, pup.” This last part must have been for Derek because with a grunt the beta was on his back. Then Stiles found himself on top of Derek with Peter quickly filling him from behind. 

“Look at how loose and wet this hole is for me, baby, did you like that, Derek inside you? But not as good as your alpha, was it baby?” His alpha’s strokes were slow and tortuous, he whined and tried to push back but Derek had wrapped shaking arms around him to hold him still. 

“Alpha please…” 

“Please what, baby? What do you need your alpha to do for you?” 

“Fill me up, breed me alpha, knot me...please…” Derek groaned underneath him and started rutting up, the beta’s thick cock against his own slimmer one. Keening, he buried his head into Derek’s shoulder, lapping at the beta’s neck. 

“There you go, baby, just hold on, we’ll take care of you.” Peter’s thrusts sped up until the alpha was moving them both up the bed, inch by inch. Derek came again with a howl, spurting hot bursts between their bodies, Stiles followed with what might have been a long howling whine of his own. Snarling above them, Peter slammed in again, popping his knot and releasing deep inside him. 

Barely aware of the two wolves positioning him in between them on the bed, he felt his eyes start to close again. Everything felt so safe and right that he was here, in between his alpha and packmate. They would protect him and the pups, they would take care of him.

* * *

Peter couldn’t help but linger, watching his omega mate and their pups resting on the bed. It had been a difficult labor and for a long horrifying moment he had been afraid he was going to lose them. But, all was well. Stiles was already healed and his body had finished preparing itself to feed their pups. 

The pups themselves were strong and healthy. His whole body sang with a fierce joy as he looked down at the four little bundles of dark fur. Four of them! He was so proud of his mate. From reading the old journals he knew how uncommon it was for an omega’s first litter to have this many. Most only had two and it was only in the following pregnancies that the litters would get up to four or even six. 

Moving carefully, he slid into the bed, behind his sleeping mate and pups. He had no doubt that this magnificent omega would give him six at once at some point. Not the next litter though, the next was going to be Derek’s to have. His nephew was getting angsty again and as he couldn’t give the boy an omega of his own, pups would be the next best thing. Only one or two though, no need to overwhelm the beta. 

One of the pups squeaked as another had fallen against it. Stiles was instantly alert, moving to snuggle up the one injured and soothing the other, who had wriggled their way over. “Hey there, little one, shhh...it’s ok, daddy’s here for you, hey there…” 

Peter placed his face into his mate’s neck, breathing in the scent of Stiles and pups. His mate continued the soothing until the small whimpers faded back into sleep. “You did so good,” he whispered against Stiles’ neck, “you were so brave and strong. My perfect mate.” 

“They’re perfect, Peter, so little and perfect.” 

Chucking, Peter snaked an arm around his mate’s stomach, pulling them tight against each other. “Yes they are, my perfect pups.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few codas I've been playing around with that are basically just excuses to write more porn and full shift fucking. And more puppies for TellMeNoAgain. So if you actually want more of this let me know and I can add them as chapters.


End file.
